Federation the 13th
by The Lone Dark Jedi
Summary: The USS Enterprise detects the Refugee fleet of the 12 Colonies of Kobol while traveling to the automated repair station after being struck with a mine. Soon after, the Colonials are integrated into Earth while trying to keep the Jump Drive a secret from the rest of the galaxy. Its tactical advantage over the warp drive could have disastrous consequences on the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I don't own Battlestar Galactica or Startrek Enterprise. If I did, my Dads and my story, The Birth of Iconia and its sequels would be cannon. Also I would be wealthy and I wouldn't be writing FanFiction. Also I need to Cite jojobevco and his story "The Defector" for the idea of a Cylon Defector that warns Adama of the Attack. Although i am changing things around. Lastly a shout out to my Dad and ShadowXV for their input and ideas._

 _I dont know how often this story will be updated. I have a lot going on including moving so this will be slow going._

((((o))))

The Enterprise NX-01 was traveling at warp 2.1 towards an automated repair station that a tellarite freighter recommended to them. After running afoul of a romulan mine the ship was in bad shape. However three days before arriving at the repair station subcommander T'Pol detected numerous subspace folds occurring less than a light year away.

"T'Pol what can you tell me about these ships?" Captain Archer asked his science officer as they neared them.

"They are incredibly primitive. Even by the Vulcan standards of the Enterprise."

T'Pol was given a wry look from the captain but he quickly moved past that,"Explain?"

"The ships are powered by a primitive fusion reactor using a fuel that we can not identify. There is no warp drive, no impulse engines, no shields, nor a deflector array. The ships use a type of radar, radio communication, ion engines, and very thick armor. Also most, interestingly, their weapons are railguns and nuclear missiles." Everyone was staring at the Vulcan in astonishment.

"And you said that the crew is Human," Reed asked.

"Yes, all lifesigns on the ships are human." T'Pol said.

"Amazing." Archer said, looking back out the viewscreen. Still looking at the image of the fleet he asked, Hoshi can you make contact?

"Yes sir. It shouldn't be difficult. I'm already detecting their transmissions. However we will need to get closer if we want real time communication. We are already experiencing time delay for their transmissions."

"Very well, Ensign Mayweather plot a short warp jump to their location. Hoshi be ready to make contact.

"Yes Sir."

 **(Time skip half an hour)**

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth Starship Enterprise." Archer said carefully to allow the translator to catch his voice.

" _This is Admiral William Adama, of the Battlestar Galactica. Did you say you are from Earth?_ " they received a moment later.

"Yes I did. I take it you have heard of us?"

"Of course we have. Do you know who we are?"

"I'm sorry but no."

"We are from the 12 colonies of Kobol."

"I'm sorry but that is not ringing any bells."

(On the Galactica before contact is made)

"Dradis contact." Lt. Gata called "Its small, smaller than one of our civilian ships. But it is putting off a lot of energy. No nuclear alarms."

Adama picked up his phone and called "Get me the CAP." seconds later her picked up the phone and asked, "Starbuck what do you see?"

"Like Gata said, its small sir. I don't see any weapon ports, launch tubes, or hanger bays. I doubt it's a threat. There's no way this is a Cylon ship. There are frakin windows for fra's sake. I also see some hull damage on the front of the ship. Looks like an explosion tore open sections of the hull. Doubt the explosion was very big though, the hull is paper thin. I bet a vipers rounds would go right through." Starbuck replied.

"Alright starbuck."

"Sir, incoming transmission for the ship."

"Put it up."

((((o))))

" _This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth Starship Enterprise."_

The CIC was silent as Adama replied, "This is Admiral William Adama, of the Battlestar Galactica. Did you say you are from Earth?" they received a moment later.

" _Yes I did. I take it you have heard of us?"_

"Of course we have. Do you know who we are?"

" _I'm sorry but no."_

"We are from the 12 colonies of Kobol."

" _I'm sorry but that is not ringing any bells."_

"Perhaps we should meet face to face."

" _That sounds like a good idea. I'll come over on a shuttlepod."_

The line closed and Adama said "Prepare the hangar bay for retrieval and clean up the bay. Have the President meet me in my office. And get me the Pegasus."

Adama stayed where he was and pressed a few buttons to connect his phone to the Pegasus, "Helena what do you think?"

Seconds later Admiral Cain picked up her phone and responded, "It sounds legit. Im looking at a picture of the ship now. Its nothing like Colonial design. And how they arrived is to different. Pegasus caught it on camera, it's not a jump drive. Cylons can't move their ships that fast."

"Allright. I'm going to meet them soon. You keep an eye on the Enterprise for me. If it twitches open fire."

"I will."

Admiral Adama led Captain Archer in the conference room and Introduced Archer to the President, "Madam President this is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Starship Enterprise

"Captain Archer." President Roslin greeted "Its a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the Colonial fleet."

"Thank you Madam President. This is my communication officer Ensign Hoshi, and this is Lt Reed Chief Tactical officer.. This is truly amazing, I never expected to find a society of Humans in the galaxy from anywhere but Earth." Archer said

"What do you mean? Surely you know about Kobol?" Roslin asked confused.

"Im sorry but no i haven't."

"I have captain." Ensign Hoshi said.

"Go on." Archer said

"Its an old legend originating from Ancient Greece. Before Greece was even founded it was said that group of Travelers arrived from the stars and taught the Ancient Greeks language, art, and the beginning of science. The legend has never truly been given much thought. I only know thanks to my studies of ancient languages." Hoshi said.

"What is Kobol to you Madam President?" Archer asked.

"The birthplace of humanity." Roslin said watching the Earth humans carefully.

"And how long ago was this?" Archer asked.

"Humanity started on Kobol close to 5,000 years ago."

"Madam President we have documented archeological evidence of humans on Earth over 10,000 years ago. And fossil evidence of Humans dating back over 100,000 years."

"That is impossible." Roslin said completely sure of her belief.

"I could show you some of the buildings that are still standing. The great pyramids of Giza for instance."

Roslin didn't want to believe him but nodded. "Perhaps we should put aside the discussion of where we are ultimately from." She asked, not wanting to get into a philosophical debate while she had to care for her people's physical well being.

"That's fine. So why is your fleet out here? I saw a lot of battle damage on the way to your ship."

"We're refugees, our society has been completely destroyed by a machine race called Cylons." President Roslin gave Captain Archer the history of the Cylons and what they did to their society.

"I have no words to describe how sorry I am for you." Archer said while Reed was taking mental notes of the capabilities of the Cylons.

"Thank you."

"Is that why you are looking for Earth?" Reed asked.

"Yes, Earth is our last hope of surviving."

"Well, I can tell you that Earth has room for 47,000 people easily." Archer said assured of Earth's ability to help. He also knew that Earth Gov would want access to the FTL drive of the Colonials and their space travel experience.

"What kind of ship is your vessel Captain?" Adama asked

"The Enterprise is an exploration ship. The first of the Warp 5 class."

"Warp?"

"Its our FTL drive."

"You don't use Jump drives?" Adama asked interested, remembering the speed that Enterprise achieved when arriving. He immediately realised that the technology of the two branches of humanity was exceptionally different..

"No, our ship generates a push and pull effect on space to achieve FTL velocities." Archer said, "It's the most common type of FLT in this region of space."

"Our Jump drives create a small wormhole allowing us to make instantaneous jumps through space." Adama said comparing the differences mentally.

"Amazing." Archer said when Reed jumped in.

"Admiral, if that is true then you are in a lot of danger. Warp is fast but the tactical advantage of your Jump drives would be enormous. I have never seen a ship as large as a Battlestar before. But that means very little."

Archer nodded seeing what he meant, " My science officer scanned your ships and detected your railguns and nuclear missiles. No one used technology like that anymore. We use energy weapons and most race's shields will stop bullets and missiles."

"Energy weapons?" Roslin asked scornfully.

"May Lt Reed give you a demonstration?" Archer asked. The guards quickly raised their guns and targeted the Terrans. "Stand down." Adama ordered, then asked, "Will anyone be hurt?"

"No,"

"Very well. Corporal put your helmet on the table." Adama ordered wanting to see what the weapon would do to the strongest piece of marine armor.

"Reed, thermal mode only." Reed took out his pistol and fired at the helmet. The helmet turned red hot and a piece of paper the helmet was sitting on lit on fire. Reed stopped and Archer continued, "Energy weapons, and we are primitive compared to many races." the Colonials stared in shock

"How much danger are we in?" Adama asked.

"Your battlestars are powerful, i'm sure that they could destroy the Enterprise. But we have a few advantages. We can move faster than light so you could not catch us. But your guns and missiles could do a lot of damage to us since we don't have shields. However if you ran into Klingons or Orion's they would wipe the floor with you."

"Could Earth protect us?"

"Yes," Archer said "Starfleet is not a military organization, but we have enough ships to defend ourselves and you. And your jumpdrive and space faring experience would give you a lot of negotiating room."

"Do you have the authority to give us sanctuary on Earth?" Roslin questioned.

"Not on my own, but I can call my superiors and get permission. One moment." Archer pulled out his communicator "Enterprise come in."

"We hear ya Cap." Trip answered.

"Open a channel to Earth. Tell them I need to speak to Admiral Forrest. And be ready to beam me back to the Enterprise." He then turned to the Colonials, "Madam President, Admiral Adama. I will speak to you again soon. But I have to return to my ship."

"Of course." Roslin answered.

"I will escort you to your shuttle." Adama offered.

"That wont be necessary. But I would appreciate it if you would escort my officers. This is another reason why you could be in danger."He addressed the communicator, "Enterprise beam me back." Archer vanished to the shock of the Colonials.

((((o))))

"How'd it go sir?" Commander Tucker asked from his console on the bridge as Archer stepped into the room.

"Reasonably well. I anticipate a few problems with their religion but nothing insurmountable."

"Well sir, religion has always been important throughout our history. It's only been in the last few years that it importance has been marginalized." Ensign Mayweather added.

"Thats true."

"What do you think of their ship, sir?" Trip asked staring out the view screen.

"Its impressive being inside it, that's for sure. Its massive, bigger than our space docks. And its very robust. They were a society of 29 billion and had 120 battleships the size of the biggest one out there, Pegasus. Their entire society was lost when their worlds were attacked by a race they call Cylons. Think terminators."

"Damn that's the last thing we need." Trip addressed.

"Terminators?" T'pol asked curiously.

"A fictional piece of technology from Earth's movies from the 20th century. Robots built for fight in wars and replace human soldiers. However the AI controlling it all rebelled and started a nuclear war. It then hunted down the survivors using robots to wipe them out. They same thing happened to them, only for real. All that's left of their entire society is those 47,000 survivors."

"What do you intend to do captain?" Trip asked.

"First I need to speak to the Admiral. I hope to give these people a place to live on Earth."

"Sir, im getting a message back from Admiral Forest." the on-duty ensign replacing Hoshi said.

"Put him on." the view screen changed to show the familiar face of Admiral Forest.

"Captain, what's this about a fleet of human ships?"

"Sir, while we were on our way to the repair station we learned about, we detected numerous subspace distortions. After further investigation we discovered that they were a type of FTL used by these humans. It is in fact, a form of point to point travel with a 5 to 10 light year range. That is, it only takes them a few seconds to travel 5 to 10 light years. But their are some limitations from what I can understand."

"John, are you sure?"

"Yes, Sir. Trip forward the Admiral everything we have learned." They waited a few minutes for Forest to read over the transcript of Archers meeting with Roslin and Adama.

Admiral Forest's eyes rose several times while going through the recording."What about these Cylons mentioned?"

"They have equal or greater technology to the Colonials. And as you can see from the scans taken of the Battlestars, Enterprise would not stand a chance against one of these ships. On hit from their guns would punch a hole clean through our hull."

"And, this is a fleet of refugees searching for Earth?"

"Yes, they have nowhere else to go."

"Ill speak to the council. In the meantime, John, everything about the Colonials is classified. This jump drive could destabilize everything in the quadrant and I don't want every race in the galaxy targeting Earth. That includes you subcommander, if anyone learns about this drive Earth won't be the only world attacked for it. Vulcan is our closest ally, and everyone who wants the drive will assume that we gave the drive to the Vulcans for aid integrating it into our ships."

"Logical, however Vulcan can defend itself." T'Pol said raising her eyebrow.

"True, however can it stand against repeated assaults on multiple fronts? Say, Andoria and Quonos learn for the drive. They don't even have to work together. A fleet of Klingons attack from one side and Andorians on another. Then the Orians learn of it and begin trying to steal the drive by sneaking in under the radar. Taking more attention from the front. Can Vulcan handle that?" Forest asked, not threatening but completely serious about what would happen.

"No, But could Earth handle that either?"

"No. But the fewer know a secret the less chance it has of getting out. And Earth has few enemies and less interest than Vulcan."

T'Pol was silent for several minutes "Very well I will keep silent." T'Pol knew very well that Admiral Forrest simply wanted to get a leg up on Vulcan and what the strategic value of the drive will mean for Earth. However, she also knew that he was correct and that Vulcan did have security breaches. This way all the risk was on Earth and Vulcan would eventually get the drive. Something of this magnitude would not remain solely in the hands of one race permanently. And these Cylons had the drive as well. Meaning that Vulcan need only find a Cylon ship and negotiate for the drive. Or, given their actions already, take the drive and wipe the Cylons out.

"John, I want you to continue to this repair facility and get your ship repaired. Until further notice your mission is suspended. You are to watch the Colonials and establish diplomatic relations."

"I sir."

((((o))))

Aboard the Enterprise

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise Admiral Cain."

"Thank you Captain. Its an honor to be here."

"Please follow me we'll head to the mess hall. I made sure to get a good cook before we left space dock."

"Why was that so important to you?" Cain asked, curious. She was taking stock of Earth so far and didn't see much she liked.

"Enterprise is not a warship Admiral." Archer replied seriously "We are explorers first and foremost. Our mission is a five year journey of exploration. I wanted a good cook to help keep crew morale up."

"Reasonable." The Admiral said relieved, still disappointed in her fellow human. But, she reasoned that his mission was different then a battlestars. However she was still disappointed in his armaments. Dradis and gun cameras only detected three guns and two missile launchers. By her standards Enterprise was a lightly armored civilian vessel. Not worthy of being called a warship.

"So Admiral, I have spoken to my superiors. I am allowed to take you to Earth. However as you saw Enterprise has taken some damage. We were on our way to a shipyard I heard of from a freighter a few days ago. At warp two its another three days from here. Once there we will effect repairs and start back on our way to Earth. We have a dry dock on Mars that your ships can dock in and be repaired. However this needs to remain secret. I'm sure Admiral Adama has told you the difference between your FTL and ours?"

"Yes, I was listening into the meeting, there is a major strategic advantage between Warp and Jump drives."

"Exactly and we don't want Earth to be attacked for the drive when we can't stop the major powers from coming in and taking it by force."

"Of course not. I dont want that either. But I won't have my people being prisoners."

"We would never consider it. Your people will have access to Earth, the Lunar Colonies, and Mars. We just want to make sure that everyone is safe from information leaks."

"I understand. How will we get the Fleet to Earth?"

"The smaller ships can be augmented with a warp drive."

"And what of our Battlestars?"

"Admiral Forrest told me that officially, that is for the other powers, the Battlestars will be built on Mars as a joint project between us based on the designs of your world's military. Officially they would be to make your people feel safer and bulk up the defense of Earth. Unofficially we would, with your permission, add in our weapons and begin building more battlestars. And the new ships will require your help. we have no idea how to build ships the size of a battlestar. Earth has only been in space for the last 100 years.

'So its a trade.' Cain realized 'ships, experience, and jump drives for a place to live, food, and access to the galaxy at large. I can't really count Earth as safe with only ships like these as its defense. However they do have much more advanced tech. We would only win with overwhelming firepower. I would say it's a fair trade. And there is the harbor to consider.'

"How about something to sweeten the deal?" Cain offered, "Between the first Cylon war and the fall of the Colonies, my family began stocking up on ships and weapons for the Cylons return. My uncle never believed that the Cylons were gone for good. In the intervening 40 years he stocked up on close to 30 ships and a full shipyard that were being decommissioned or annexed from pirates. My uncle was a Privateer after retiring from the Military. He kept a good portion of the ships he got back from pirates. We have the entire shipyard and several other battlestars nearby."

"How do you have a shipyard nearby?" Archer asked confused.

"The Colonies built mobile shipyards, Captain." She said smiling at his dumbstruck look, "The entire station and the asteroid its inside is jump capable."

Archer was astounded and somewhat intimidated, "Thats amazing. How big is this shipyard?'

"Big enough to dock 15 ships the size of Pegasus and over 50 of the civilian vessels. We have been keeping them away from the fleet for security reasons. We didn't want the cylon infiltrators to learn about the shipyard and contact their superiors and bring down an entire armada on us." Archer nodded and Cain asked, "How long will it take to get to Earth and how far is it?"

"Earth is 40 Ly away. It will take Enterprise 3 months at cruising speed to return." Cain shook her head incredulous at how slow warp drives were.

"Captain why don't you dock Enterprise in Pegasus's flight pod. We could be at Earth in 3 days. We could even head to this shipyard you spoke of to effect repairs first if you wish. Maybe learn a few methods that would speed up our shipbuilding efforts. We would like a few days to make effect repairs to a few of our ships first anyway."

"Alright, but first I want to put a subspace radio on Galactica and Pegasus so that we can remain in contact. Actually, i'll add in a subspace sensor system and send a few engineers to begin teaching your people how to use them."

The comm lin began chirping right than, "Captain please come to the bridge and bring Admiral Cain. Hoshi has something you need to see."

"Acknowledged, "He turned to Admiral Cain," shall we Admiral?"

"Of Course"

((((On the bridge))))

"What is it Trip?"

"Since we met the Colonials we have been picking up low level subspace emissions. I thought it was their drives and I was right. But its more. There are 5 subspace emissions on different ships that are too organized to be drive emissions. These signals are data bursts." Hoshi said.

"Admiral?"

Cain thought about what to say but decided to tell the truth. "As you know, some Cylons have a human form. They are able to resurrect into a new human body at death. So killing them does nothing but return them to their people with everything they knew when you kill them. According to a few defectors, we know that they use subspace to do this. The defectors have already helped us weed out the rest of the infiltrators. However we believe that there are some Cylons that have changed their looks to pass security or have just been too immobile to be caught.

"There are also the drives themselves. Before the fall the Cylons infiltrated the biggest Jump Drive producer XDri. Their newest drive, the XDri Infinity, sends off a subspace pulse by design. It would lead the Cylons right to us every time it was used. However the defectors helped us eliminate that pulse."

"Well we seem to have located the source of the transmissions. Trip put the locations up on the viewscreen."

"Here they are."

"Gods." Cain said. "Ok; Colonial one, Galactica, and Pegasus are expected. Gods, but cloud nine, Demetrius, and Folktail." Cain rubbed her arm, "I need to talk to Adama."

Within the hour the Galactica and Pegasus had rounded up all the Cylons in the fleet and locked them up in Pegasus's brig. The Defectors; Gina Inviere, Sharon Agathon, Sharon Valerii, and Natalya Adama were introduced to Captain Archer that evening for a meal on Galactica.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask how you came to carry the name Adama?" Jonathan asked Natalya.

"Of course I don't. I was assigned to the Galactica before the fall. I was part of the group that was converting the Galactica into a museum. However it was a cover for my real assignment with the Cylons. I lived on the Colonies for over 20 years. When the setup for the attack came, I was to plant a device onto the Galactica's jump drive which would destroy the ship if it attempted to jump. And per the old romance story, I came to care for the crew and Bill and I turned on the Cylons. I told Bill about the Cylon plot and he in turn told Helena."

Cain then took over, "Bill is an old friend of my family. Like me, he knew of the plan my Uncle made. When he learned of the attack he contacted me and we both tried to warn command. We were both ignored. Instead I stalled the installation of the CNP on my ship and the rest of the ships in my battlegroup, which is why my entire group is still intact. We also made a plan to meet with both our ships at Ragnar Anchorage if the attack succeeded. We also spread the word to as many as we could. Unfortunately few actually believed us. I spent the rest of the time stockpiling weapons armor and supplies on the Harbor and on my battlegroup. We nearly completely rebuilt the Galactica after the fall." Cain said, smiling lightly.

"And what about the rest of you?"

"I was a sleeper agent. I didn't even know that I was a Cylon until Natalya helped me defeat my programing and stopped me from killing Fleet Admiral Adama." Lt Valerii said

"I was on Caprica. Like Natalya I fell in love with a human, my husband Helo, and we have a child." Sharon went on and explained about the fact that Cylons can't have children and that she was the first and only human form cylon to have a child.

"That doesn't make a lot of sense. I don't mean to offend, but Doctor Flox ran a full check on you while you were in decon. You are perfectly able to have children." Archer said then looked over to Flox.

"Actually Captain, I may have an explanation." Flox said.

"What?" The cylons asked

"Yes, each of you has several million nanites in your blood. I thought you knew of them. Its these nanites that are keeping you from having children and which give you your enhanced strength and resurrection abilities."

"Could they be removed?" Sharon Agathon asked.

"Im sorry but no. These nanites are linked into your brains at a very deep level and removing them would leave you essentially brain dead. However I believe that I could prevent them from interfering in your reproductive processes."

"But why?" Gina suddenly gained a horrified look on her face. "It's the centurions."

"What do you mean Gina?" Helena asked

"The centurions. The human forms, us, were created to better understand humanity. The Centurions couldn't actually grasp human reasons for your actions during the first war. For instance, the centurions can't understand why killing a wounded civilian during the first war incited such a negative response. The Tauron 11 massacre for instance. The centurions can't understand why that elicited such hatred in Humans. In their mind the civvies were already dead due to radiation exposure. Remember centurions consider themselves superior to humans. And while killing humans is their goal they mean to do it quickly. Killing humans quickly rather than leaving them to die of radiation exposure is a mercy in their mind."

"Thats..." "Perfectly logical to a computer." T'Pol said cutting Lee Adama off "It is a quicker and less painful death after all."

"How can you be so cold?"

"I did not say that death was preferable. I simply meant that it is less painful to die by a bullet to the head than a slow and painful death over the course of several weeks due to radiation exposure." The Colonials were quiet as they absorbed what T'Pol said. They wanted to snap at her for being inhuman. But they realised that she was not human in the first place.

Gina then told her story to change the subject, "I was stationed on the Pegasus to install the CNP. When Helena started stalling me I just thought she was stalling after speaking to Adama. I knew that he hated networks so I was going to just take my time. After the attack, I tried to sabotage the Pegasus but i was arrested. Helena and Natalya tried to question me but I didn't listen. I was actually in the brig for close to six months before I started sharing what I knew alongside Sharon Agathon and Natalya."

"Whats Earth like captain? Did you ever have anything like Cylons?" President Roslin asked later.

"No we never developed AI on Earth. But we had our own share of problems. Most recently was the eugenics wars."

"Eugenics wars?" Archer put down his fork and started explaining

"About 160 years ago we were interested in improving the human race genetically. And we succeeded in a way. The end result were called augments; five times base strength, improved immune systems, lungs, intelligence, everything was better physically. However there were problems. They augments were supremely arrogant. They attempted to take over and nearly did. But they were defeated and most killed. The third world war nearly destroyed all life on Earth and killed, conservatively, 600 million out of 7 billion. That's not counting those that died of disease, starvation or the natural disasters after the war."

 **Colonial One Conference room.**

The center of the room was now dominated by a computer monitor set up by crew of enterprise engineers. The monitor was connected to a communicator which was bridging the Enterprises communication system allowing for this first contact.

"Captain." Trip said over the comm bridge. "Were ready I have Admiral Forrest on the line."

"Thanks Trip. Transfer him over."

"I sir." A few seconds later and Admiral forrest, and the Admiral of Starfleet along with the United Earth First Minister filled the screen.

"Mr First Minister, Admirals. Please allow me to Introduce President Laura Roslin of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. To my Left is Fleet Admiral Helena Cain of BattleStar Group 1 and Admiral William Adama of BattleStar Group 2. Madam President this is First Minister Miles Samuels, leader of United Earth."

"Thank you First Minister. Its a pleasure to speak to you."

"You as well Madam President. This truly is an amazing discovery. We had no idea that their were other Human Civilisations in existence beyond Earth. Most of our people have not even heard of Kobol. Ensign Hoshi's memory of Kobol is already causing waves among our archaeology departments within Starfleet. I have already had several people ask me to request copies of your historical data banks."

"I wish I could oblige First Minister. Unfortunately most of our historical data has been lost with the Colonies."

"I will pass that along. Now Madam President, on to business. I have received your request for settlement on Earth and I have gladly approved it. However we have much more to talk about before we can start. First off, our plans for getting you to Earth without letting the secret of your jumpdrive out. I have looked over Captain Archer's suggestion but it is impractical. We can't build enough Warp Drives to bring even a quarter of your ships to Earth. So we have a request. We simply need to make sure that we all stay safe."

"I understand completely. I know that the drive will cause many problems and safety is a primary concern."

"Thank you. Our plan is this. We want to move your people to Earth using our ships from one of our colonies at Ceti Gamma 3. Its a relatively new colony that went up seven years ago. We want to call your people the survivors of a destroyed Colony that Earth lost contact with."

"Mixing truth with Fiction?" Cain asked.

"Exactly, due to your language we will say that. In the time of the ancient greeks aliens came to Earth and kidnapped Greeks and took them to Kobol for some reason lost to time. The transplanted Humans thrived and reached a level of prosperity never seen on Earth. However their AI creations rebelled against them and destroyed them. Now the Enterprise located their refugee fleet and brought them to a colony where their ships broke down and now you are being brought to Earth with our ships."

"That is very believable." Helena said.

"We can't let the secret of the Jump Drive out Admiral. And we don't want the Vulcans or any other race looking too closely. We have already found another Colony that was lost in the early days of our space exploration."

"I can agree with that. It may actually be the full truth, just edited." Laura Roslin admitted before nodding "Ok what else?"

"Your military. I am loath to tell you to disbanded when your military is much more a military then most of our forces. After World War 3 most of our militaries disbanded to try and prevent massive wars. So your arrival is opportune for us, We are looking at a possible war with the Klingon empire and a military like yours will be a great help. We want to integrate your military into starfleet as a separate branch dedicated to defense and offense. While the branch Captain Archer is in remains our exploration force. We all refuse to stop our exploration efforts."

"We can accept that First Minister." Admiral Cain said, Adama nodded as well.

"Good. Now, we have would like for your Battlestars to head to this location. Your Athena station needs to arrive here." A map of SOL came up on the screen "This is the Kuiper Belt, its the remnants of early planets that failed to form and is the perfect hiding place for the station. We considered having you jump to the asteroid field but it's too close to Earth and the chances of a sensor station picking you up are too great."

"What of our battlestars themselves?"

"We will have to use the Athena for the Battlestars until we can build a new hangar. We have a hangar that will fit the battlestars, however it is located 1 km underground."

Adama looked uncomfortable and said, "Our ships can jump into a hangar underground but it is dangerous. If the coordinates are off by even a few inches the ship could rematerialize inside solid rock. Even inter atmo jumps are not recommended. On a rescue mission to Caprica a few weeks ago we lost a raptor when it accidentally jumped inside a mountain. Anyway, how large is the hangar?"

"10,000 meters long, by 15,000 wide, and 400 meters tall."

"What hanager is that Admiral?" Archers asked flabbergasted?

"Its on Mars, Division 7 built it for a purely military branch of Earth's forces in the early days of SOL colonisation. It was meant to be a base for their entire operation but it was closed down. Now we plan on turning it into the jumpdrive research center and the factory to build parts for the battlestars."

"How will you get supplies to the hangar."

"We have ways. Since we know that jump drives can jump through the rock we are thinking of placing jump drives on a cargo ship and jumping the ship into the hangar."

"There are ways to make it safer. Using jump beacons is one way." Lee Adama said, speaking up.

"We will have to talk about this later. However we have another issue beyond ships and such. What laws will your people follow. If you are going to live on Earth we have a few laws that are immutable and must be observed…" The discussion went on for hours until finally the decisions were made. "Admiral Cain, I would appreciate it if you would be willing to jump the Enterprise to this repair station that Captain Archer was traveling to. For two reasons, We need to know if the Enterprise will be able to make this journey inside one of your ships. And the Enterprise needs to be repaired to make full warp."

 **"** **It will be no problem Admiral Forrest."**


	2. Arriving at Earth

AN; Sorry about the long delay. This major annoyance called Real Life has been getting in my way. It all ties back to the movement of small gren pieces of paper. Virtual Cookies to whomever gets the first reviewer whom gets the reference. Anyway, Updates on this story will be extremly sporadic.

On with the story

 **Pegasus CIC. Jump to The Automated Repair facility**

"Welcome to CIC Captain Archer." Admiral Cain leading Captain Archer into the massive room.

"Amazing." He said looking through the massive room with all the people milling around. He could tell from just from the feel of the room that this was a different breed of ship from the Enterprise.

"This way. Navigation, plot a jump to the coordinates Captain Archer gave us. Take us to the shipyard."

"Yes Sir."

"You may want to take a seat Captain. Jump drive takes a little getting used to."

"Jump complete Admiral. We are picking up a small station two million KM off the port bow."

"Well captain."

"Thank you Admiral. Enterprise, launch and beam me aboard." After being launched the Enterprise hailed the station. After receiving docking instructions the ship was secured and after receiving payment the station began repairs.

Aboard Pegasus in Admiral Cain's quarters.

"So captain what do you think of this station?" Cain asked

"Its very efficient. And also very advanced. from what we can determine it is able to turn energy directly into matter to build any part we need for our ships."

"Sounds impressive."

"It is."

"What runs that station?"

"A very advanced AI from what we can tell." Archer said slowly.

Cains eyes hardened, "I suddenly don't like this station quite as much."

"It concerns us to. But I know that we will continue running into AI's in the future. We cant assume that every AI is out to kill every organic lifeform it comes across. And trying to destroy all the AI's we run across. That will only cause us problems and start wars we aren't ready for and will not always win. Every war is a gamble and everyone loses eventually."

"You make a good point. But we will not trust AI's for a long time. If ever." Cain said realising that Archer was right.

"I don't doubt it. There will probably be a few laws made on Earth about AI's in the future."

"Are their AI's on Earth currently?" Commander Belzan asked.

"No. There are some people researching them. But no actual AI that i know of. Actually it depends on how you define AI. We have three different classifications of AI on Earth. The first is Virtual Intelligence. Things like a targeting control computer and such. Where it needs to adapt and make changes but is not actually intelligent. Next is artificial intelligence, which we say is able to make decisions based on the situation without prior programing. These we have on Earth. Lastly is Sentient Artificial Intelligence. This is what we would classify Cylons as. They have intuition, imagination, and true random thinking."

"Interesting? What do these AI do on Earth."

"Data compilation. Air and Space Traffic control, resource management. We also need and AI to run the billions of Warp calculations every second on our ships. Unlike jump drives we have to calculate the trip as we travel."

"Can one of your AI's become sentient?"

"I dont see how. But we don't know much about SAI."

Cain chose to change the subject away from Earth's AI. "So, how long will this station take to complete full repairs?"

"A few more days. The mine caused a lot of damage."

Captain Archer's com badge chirped "Captain, Its Reed. There's been an accident. Ensign Mayweather is dead. It looks like he was messing with an EPS conduit and it shorted out."

Archer was silent in shock. "That doesn't make sense. Travis knows better than to enter a section being repaired. Hell, I locked the doors and encrypted them with my own command code."

"I know sir. Which is why I had the body taken to Flox immediately for an autopsy."

"Good call. Ill be right over." He closed his communicator and walked back over to Admiral Cain. "Im afraid we will have to cut this short. I need to get back over to Enterprise. Something isnt right. We may need your help with AI after all."

"Ill send Gina with you and I would like Commander Belzan to as well."

"Much appreciated."

Fifteen minutes later Archer and T'Pol were back aboard Enterprise.

"What can you tell me doctor?"

"This is not ensign Mayweather. This is a very well made copy but a copy all the same."

"Like the Bio Cylons?"

"Similar but still different. The Biological cylons were grown in a lab they are clones. This cadaver is not a clone. It has never even been alive."

"You think that the station replaced Travis and made this body using the same technology it used to make the replacement parts for Enterprise?"

"That seems likely?"

"But what would it need Travis for?"

"That I could not even begin to speculate?"

((((o))))

A few hours later Gina was aboard the Station with Travis and they locate a hidden room with Travis and several other aliens from numerous races.

"Gina what do you think?"

"I think this is eerily familiar to Cylon technology. Our ships are controlled by genetically programmed hybrids. They are the brain and the ship the body."

"That's disconcerting."

"I know. Anyway, we need to get mayweather loose. Follow me." Gina and Trip removed an access panel and Gina found a fiber optic access port. "Had me that fiber line."

"Alright, what the hell are you doing?" he asked seeing her cut into her arm.

"Accessing the stations computers directly." "Ahh" she gasped as the connection was made. "I have access i'm sending a download of the stations core to Enterprise. Tell them to accept the data." Gina didn't hear Trips response and she entered a mental battle with the station. "I won. The station is under my control. Im having it finish the repairs on Enterprise. And i'm opening a comm line to Pegasus and Enterprise." Mentally she sent, " _Helena, we need to take this station with us. This is the basis for current Cylon Tech. There are too many similarities between their design."_

"Are you sure Gina?"

"Yes. I have just finished decompiling the stations AI. Current Cylon AI's are based on it. I was not aware of this but its possible that the mechanicals found a station, or ship of the same design. And reverse engineered it."

"Alright, I'm sending a message to Athena. They will be here to pull the station into dock."

Travis was quickly removed and brought back to Enterprise. Soon after the rest of the aliens were removed and they were found to be completely brain dead. Their minds overwritten by the stations computer.

When the Athena arrived and pulled the station into the massive hangar Enterprise moved in alongside the station. On the bridge the command crew stared in awe at the largest ship any of them had ever seen.

"T'Pol what can you tell me about that?"

"It is 2237.25 meters long and is armed with 25% more weapons then the Pegasus. Now this is intriguing. I am detecting what looks like an antimatter reactor. It has no fuel and is inoperable but it's purpose is clear."

"That is the Erebus." Belzan said, "The latest and greatest of Colonial engineering. Unfortunately, the politicians scrapped her when the cost of anti-matter was fully revealed. Marcus Cain and Admiral Nagala worked together to plan a false drive implosion to get the Erebus here."

"That's an amazing vessel. We can probably help with the anti-matter to."

"I hope so, I would hate to see the Erebus scrapped."

"Even if the antimatter reactor didn't work. We could replace the current reactor with a warp5 reactor."

"You sure that one of your reactors could power the Erebus?"

"T'Pol how much power do you think the Erebuss reactor could generate?"

"From the scans I believe that it is the equivalent of a Earth 4 warp Reactor. However it is a very strange design. It does not have any dilithium aboard?"

"What?" Trip asked shocked as he checked the scanners?"

"Commander does the reactor need Dilithium?"

"What is Dilithium?"

"Its a crystal. It is what controls the matter anti matter reaction. It absorbs the energy from the reaction and channels it into the EPS grid."

"No we don't have that. Our reactor has a special lining that absorbs most of the electromagnetic spectrum the heat of the reaction is then channeled into life support."

"Artificial dilithium?"

"Im not sure we will need to wait till we get to Earth."

The Enterprise docked with the Pegasus and traveled with the civilian Fleet to Ceti Gamma 3. From their transport ships from Earth began moving civilians to their new home while the Battlestars and Athena jumped into the Kuiper Belt.

Starfleet HQ - Three weeks after the arrival of the first transport ship

"What can I do for you Ambassador Soval? I assume that it is about the Colonies of Kobol?"

"Yes, I have been instructed to ask you why you have not asked the Vulcans to aid you in moving these colonists to Earth?"

"These humans are very Xenophobic. They have never even heard of Life other than humans. We dont want to possibly traumatize them any more than they already have been." Soval arched his eyebrow but said nothing

"And why are they traveling to Ceti Gamma 3? Why not travel directly to Earth?"

"Decon and quarantine." Forest said easily and quickly. "These people have been separated from Earth for 2,000 years. We don't want someone breaking quarantine until we have ensured that our diseases won't affect them and theirs will affect us."

"And their ships? Why use your ships and not theirs?"

"They are far slower than ours and they are falling apart. We want to get them to their new home as quickly as possible." Soval said nothing but stared at Forest as if judging him. Finally Soval nodded after judging that Forrest was telling the truth.

"I would like to meet the leader of these humans. If they are to be introduced to the greater galaxy then they should be introduced to a friend of their brothers first."

"Of course." Forest said recognising the Soval knew he was hiding something,

"Off the record Forest." Soval said "I know what you are hiding and why. And i know that the official reason is only a part of the reason. You want this Jump drive to accelerate your space program as we wont give you help developing your warp program. No," Soval cut off Forest "T'Pol did not tell me. I know why she said nothing. And their will be consequences for her. I hope that Earth will accept her after destroying her career." Forest nodded at Soval's glare, "I happen to agree with your reasons. So I will say nothing. I will simply warn you that this will come out soon and you must be ready. Lastly the fuel sources that those ships use are highly abundant in your system's asteroid belt. You should begin mining them soon. Finally I have this for you." Soval handed him a datachip "It is the theory behind working shields. For my peoples protection and yours your ships must be better defended. This drive must not fall into the hands of Vulcan and Earth's enemies."

"I understand Ambassador. And I am sorry for having to lie to you. I greatly respect you and your people. However the young must leave the cradle at one point. And they will always try to leave before they are ready. And once they see what's outside they will never willingly return."

Soval nodded, "Your parody is well drawn. I will do my best to keep others from discovering the existence of the drive. But the secrecy will not remain forever."

"I know we are accelerating our integration of the Colonials military hardware. However you need to be aware of this." Forest handed him a disk. "The Colonials were destroyed by a race of mechanical beings that they created. This is everything we have on them. We have reason to believe that the Cylons have access to matter replication technology and possibly more. We expect that they have access to the greater galaxy. Or what they will do with this knowledge and what their reactions will be concerning other biological lifeforms." Soval glared at Forest but nodded and swept out of the room.

((((o))))

Aboard the Athena

"What do you think of this Lee?" Kara Thrace asked.

"It's remarkable, nothing like what I pictured. Honestly I am a little underwhelmed. I was thinking I would see battlestars and space stations."

"You were thinking that Earth would be just like the colonies?" Kara asked smiling lightly.

"Yes, stupid of me i know but it's what I was envisioning."

"I dont think its stupid. I think we were all expecting that. No one was expecting that Earth was still recovering from its own war. And over Eugenics no less."

"I can see the alleur. Creating the perfect human. Living longer and healthier lives. Nothing wrong with that. We do it with medicine all the time. They just went about it the wrong way. Or their weren't enough checks in place to make sure the Augments were sane." Lee explained.

"Ya, What do you think you will be doing now?"

"I've been assigned to the Pegasus. Admiral Cain is going to be working on Earth. Colonel Frisk is working with Earth engineers. Commander Belzen is taking Command of Pegasus. Im her new XO."

"Congratulations Lee."

"Thanks, to be honest I'm not really looking forward to it. I don't really want to be an XO. I'm a viper pilot Kara."

"So am I. But you know what this means. I have to become CAG. I dont want to be CAG. I have to do all that damn paperwork."

"Part of the job Kara." Lee said smiling, he started laughing when Kara growled.

"Well Kara it looks like we have a new beginning now. I just hope Earth will be ready."

"New beginnings." Kara took a drink and handed the bottle to Lee who took a swig as well.

Lee had a crazy thought thinking about new beginnings, "Hay Kara?"

"What."

"Do you want to get married?"

Kara looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you drunk?"

"No, but I have wanted to marry you for a while. And like I said, this is a new beginning. And I want to share this one with you."

"You serious. You want to marry me?"

"Yes i want to marry you." Kara was silent but thought over what Lee said. Slowly she nodded after several minutes of silence. It wasn't really the marriage proposal that she envisioned when she was a little girl. But she never wanted one of those anyway.

((((o)))))

Starfleet HQ - Admiralty update on the Colonial Fleet

"Commander Barkley you have the floor." Admiral Forrest said to the man in charge of the integration of the Colonial tech into Starfleet

"Yes Sir. Ill start by saying that I am impressed. The Colonials have taken what they have and created a fleet that could take on a Vulcan ship and maybe win. Their ships would be very hard to hit with torpedoes and pulse weapons. However, beams would cause damage. The armor of a battlestar is able to take a direct hit from a 50 megaton nuclear weapon with only minor damage. Simulations indicate that a 150 to 200 megaton nuclear blast would only cause minor buckling of the ship skeleton."

"My word." Forest muttered with similar feelings echoed across the room.

Barkley continued, "And when a polarisation generator was used in conjunction the effectiveness of the armor tripled. However we needed to use stronger materials to hold the armor plating in place."

"Incredible."

"That's not all. The weapons on the battlestars are very powerful despite being chemically propelled. However the new Erebus class uses railguns. These railguns are strong enough to theoretically damage Vulcan shields. And in the numbers these ships carry, a Vulcan Kye class would be heavily damaged if not destroyed."

"What else?"

"The Jump Drive. It is worth the hype. We can easily install one on a NX in just a few hours. Three of the drives used by their shuttlecraft, and the Enterprise could jump 10 lightyears in seconds. We can easily begin building the parts for a Jump Drive within a few weeks. They are far simpler than a warp drive. But warp drives have several advantages. They make exploration possible and they allow us to chase down an attacker. So switching over to jump drives for all our ships is very impractical."

"Agreed, anything else?"

"Yes, the way they build ships. The Colonials can build a Battlestar in four years. They build their ships in segments. The way aircraft were built in the 21st century. One part of a Battlestar would be built in one factory and another in another part of the same planet. Then the individual segments of the Battlestar would be put together in factories planet side or in space before being sent to a cradle dock and assembled there. They split a battlestar into five sections for construction.

"The main section was the engine section; sublight drives, reactor cores, jump drive, power grid, and skeleton. This part took the longest to build.

"Next is the main section of the battlestar; This section of the ship is where the flight pods connect to and the majority of the weapons sit. This part of the battlestar is built in segments as well; armory, factories, Main computer core, auxiliary control, skeleton, machine shops, and tylium reactors and power grid.

"Then their are the hangar bays. Port and Starboard are built in two separate factories in the same way; viper storage, tylium storage, machine shops, and landing pods.

"Lastly there was the Alligator head. Inside was; CIC, crew quarters, cargo storage, forward cannon emplacements, skeleton, and recreation areas.

"These segments are built separately and are interchangeable between battlestars. And even the sections inside a segment could be removed and replaced in just a few hours."

"So that's how they have such a massive fleet? I have been wondering about that."

"So what do you suggest Commander?" Admiral Forrest asked.

"I believe that we should start building out ships in that fashion. All new factories should begin building ship segments to be assembled in space. From their we can begin turning current factories to follow that example. We can work by Nacelles, Engine section, command bridge, ship skeleton, and compartments. That way we are building ships faster than building one complete ship at a time."

"Let's move on." Admiral Forrest said feeling the discontent in the room

"How many colonials are their and how many of each ship are their?"

"There are 170 civilian ships, ranging from botanical ships to cargo vessels, some airline and passenger ships and a few mining and fuel refinery ships. In total there are 47 thousand civilians.

"Military is another matter. There are 15 gunstars, 2 Valkyries, numerous transports, 2 Columbia's, Three Mercuries and one Erebus."

"What are each ship classes?"

"A gunstar is a mobile defense ship basically. Its meant to provide defense fire for the larger battlestars. It carries few fighters and missiles, but nearly double the defense and mid range guns per square meter, compared to a Mercury."

"A Valkyrie, Columbia, and Mercury are three different generations of the same style platform. Battlestars are battleship carrier hybrids. They carry several huge long range weapons and several dozen mid range guns and a full point defense arsonal. A battlestar can take several nuclear detonations at point blank range and still continue firing. Their hangars carry 100+ fighters and shuttles. And are meant for long range/multi year deployments. While also building weapons, ammo, and small ships and possibly even mining, refining, and botanical duties. They are the ultimate multi tasking ships."

"The Erebus is another matter. It is the same as a Mercury but 25% larger and better armed than a Mercury. However, it represents a new step in Colonial power generation. It carries an Anti Matter reactor, we could have seen more of these but the Colonials never perfected antimatter creation. Now the Erebus's reactor is the equivalent of a warp 4 reactor however it generates this power without dilithium. The colonials created a ceramic crystal compound that absorbs most of the electromagnetic spectrum. They line the walls of the reactor with this material and it absorbs 95% of the energy released. The other 5% is used for life support to heat the ship."

"Amazing. That could be incredibly useful. Dilithium is quite rare. So what's the upgrade plan for the Battlestars?"

"We plan on giving each battlestar two mk4 warp cores first off. And they will use all the energy. All the midrange and heavy cannons will be replaced with phase cannons that can fire in bolt and beam mode. For a mercury that means 45 Phase Cannons and railguns modified to deliver our torpedoes. The flak field will be replaced with two types of guns. One will be a plasma cannon with a containment field that is unstable and will explode at varying distances from the hull. The second will be a new canon that we have in development. This cannon fires an EM pulse that disrupts the containment field of energy weapon fire. Finally the missile launchers will be replaced with the new photon torpedo launchers."

"What about defenses?"

"First is the armor. Second the hull polarization. Third is a shield generator. We have three models in development. First is our own homebuilt model. Second is the shield schematics that Ambassador Soval gave us. Lastly is the shield that Jump drives generate.

There was a little mumbling but Barkley continued regardless "Yes, the jump drives generate a shield when they are activated. A full third of the power consumption is taken by that shield. One of our top researchers is working on refining that shield for practical use. Right now the shield is very all encompassing and is meant to stop pretty much everything."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no. It's a double edged sword. By stopping everything the shield takes a lot of power. Were trying to weaken the shield against certain energies while keeping it strong against others. For instance we want the shield to be strong against plasma weapons. While being weak against proton weapons. Thankfully this is easier now since the armor carried by battlestars is so powerful we can weaken the shield against radiation since the armor can stop it easily." Everyone nodded understanding.

"Finally the Battlestars will not be able to carry a warpdrive. Since the ships are so massive we don't have any warp coils powerful enough to take them into warp. Maybe in the future we will have ships that can do it. But we have a defense." a schematic showed up on the screen, "This is a graviton pulse generator. A single pulse will cover 1AU and knock any ship out of warp. After it is knocked out we can jump a battlestar right on top of the target and disable it."

"What about our current ships?"

"They are relatively easy. We can place the FTL drives from a Colonial Raptor inside them and only power them up when they are needed. No one knows to scan for them and no one knows what they are if it is detected. But if we wanted to upgrade the Enterprise to the new standard for ships that would take a long time. I don't even know if it can be done without a complete refit. However the NX-02 can be upgraded. We are trying to create a program that will use the warp drive as a jump drive. That way it's just a simple flip of the switch. And if the ship is captured all we need to do is wipe the program."

"Very well. Anything else?"

"No Sir. I will try to have a report on the automated station next time we meet but at the moment i have not had time to work on it yet."

"Commander, how have you had time to make all these upgrades to the battlestar designs so quickly?"

"Thats easy sir. I just had to take out the guns from the current blueprints and put in Phase Cannons. I dont have the official blueprints done yet but I have a list of recommended upgrades done."

"Very well."


	3. Recovering the Colonies

_A/N; I make no excuse I simply state that Real Life gets in the way of writing. Anyway, this is NOT Betaed so no complaining about grammar mixups. Anyway, this chapter is finished. So enjoy reading._

* * *

Enterprise Captains office

"Come in." Captain Archer said still working on his report. The door opened and Admiral Adama stepped in wearing a starfleet Admiral's uniform. Jonathan looked over and stood up quickly

"Admiral."

"At ease Captain, I wanted to talk about a transfer order."

"Yes Sir."

"Since your ship will be receiving a jump drive it has been decided that a specialist in the technology will be assigned to the Enterprise. Specialist Callandra "Cally" Henderson is being assigned to Enterprise for the duration of your mission. She will be assigned to Commander Tucker who will be her teacher in starfleet technology while she teaches him about the jumpdrive. Your orders are to give her the equivalent training of Starfleet Academy while she is aboard."

"I'll let Trip know"

Adama nodded and continued. "Also a Tylium fusion reactor will be placed on Enterprise and two of the deuterium tanks will be filled with the fuel. Were also retrofitting one of the deuterium refineries into a tylium refinery. Cally will be able to explain the process to you."

"If I may ask sir?" Adama nodded "How are you finding starfleet and Earth so far?"

"Its similar to how the Colonies were. The cultures are similar and it's easier to adjust then I thought. But I still miss the Colonies."

"You know i heard talks about returning to the colonies to see if salvaging anything is possible. And hopefully finding any survivors."

"I heard the same rumors. I wouldn't be surprised if there were survivors. We did leave in a hurry."

"We will find them if they are there. I know command wants to see if terraforming the colonies is possible. And with the proposed upgraded to the Battlestars Cylon baseships won't last long."

"That's true. Well Captain i'll let you get back to your report."

((((o))))

Utopia Planitia shipyards construction site

Vanessa Laforge was standing on the first of many factory modules that was placed in orbit of Mars for the new shipyards. Based on the design of the Colonial _Scorpia Anchorage_ , the Utopia Planitia shipyard was to be the new construction site for Battlestars. The shipyard was currently just a single small space station with a single Colonial factory module attached to it,. "Amazing isn't it?" Admiral Simpson asked stepping beside the Commander looking at the 3d image of the completed shipyard.

"Yes it is." Vanessa said looking over to the Admiral,"I just wish that the shipyard was finished already."

"Well we have several years until the station is truly ready." Tim said, "Our mining facilities are just now being started in the asteroid field."

"What mining facilities?"

"The asteroid field has an abundance of a somewhat rare material that has 81% more potential energy then Deuterium. It's the main fuel source for our new fusion reactors."

"Amazing, How come we didn't know about this?"

"In its raw form Tylium is considered worthless. Actually less than worthless. Tylium needs to be purified and enriched before it is useful."

"So when should I expect the next shipment of factory modules?"

"About three module you have now is meant to build starship and station skeleton kits. The next module builds hull plating. The third will construct internal systems like; wiring, gravity plating, lights and gaskets. You need to start building the framework for the rest of the modules while the next module is being built."

"So that we can expand the station and get ready for building starships?"

"Yes, Your first assignment is to build ten cradle docks for ten NX class starships. Once those cradles are built you need to begin building the kits for a spacedock."

"What Spacedock?"

"Were building a station in orbit of Earth, a battlestation."

"WHAT? Were militarizing SOL?"

"No, not at all. But space is chaotic and we don't really have a good way to defend ourselves. We can't rely on the Vulcans all the time. Not everyone we meet is going to be willing to negotiate. In fact natures teaches us that the most of the more intelligent creatures are predators. A lion won't negotiate with a gazell. Just like we don't negotiate with a cow."

"I really don't like this. Were supposed to be above this now."

"We may say we are. But other races may not be. The Orions and Klingons."

"You have a good point."

"Well Commander good luck."

"Thank you, Sir."

Three months later

"Well Commander how's the job?" Colonel Karl Agathon asked stepping into the Commander's office. Karl was promoted to XO of the Galactica when Saul Tigh had moved over to Starfleet Academy to teach Colonial Combat Tactics. Kara was assigned as the Galactica CO when William Adama was moved into Starfleet Admiralty to head the military arm of Starfleet.

"Shut the frak up XO." Kara Adama demanded "And help me with this paperwork." Karl laughed and pulled up a chair and grabbed a pad.

"Well you have to admit that these pads make things a lot nicer for paperwork."

"Ya, unless the Cylons hack them."

"Kara you know that Natalia and Gina tried hacking them."

"Ya, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"But you trust Natalia."

"I know. She is the closest I have ever and will ever have to a real mom. Sharon and Shara are fine. And I am friends with Gina. But i hate the rest. Especially Leoben."

"Hay, I hate Leoben as well. I hate what the Cylons did as well. But I do like that we found Earth."

"I don't disagree. Im enjoying seeing Earth as well."

"So what do you think of the truth. That we are all originally from Earth?"

"I don't really care. The scriptures say that 'Life here began out there". I guess that means from beyond Kobol."

"Why do you think the gods took us from Earth?"

"I like to think that they were giving us a chance to save ourselves. To make sure that some of us survived. Look at what happened to Earth. They almost killed themselves. And look at us, we went from 29 billion to 47,000 in less than an hour."

"That's a rather negative view. So you think that the gods believed that we would have destroyed ourselves."

"Haven't we. It's only because of the Cylons that the 12 Colonies were united. And it's the Cylons that caused us to find Earth. And who's to say that Earth wouldn't destroy themselves in the future."

"Your right. Well let's take a look at this."

"What."

"The upgraded specs for the Galactica. A new Nav Computer that can calculate a jump from Earth to about 3/4th of the way to the Colonies."

"Nice."

"Yeah it's sweet, but according to this it takes a lot of power."

"Don't we have a new reactor in their somewhere?"

"Yep. A mk3 Antimatter reactor and 5 years of fuel."

"Sweet, more toys."

"That's not all. our weapons grid has been augmented with 10 Phased Plasma Cannon and half our defense grid has been replaced with plasma cannons."

"Ok that's nice and all, but what will we defend ourselves with without point defenses. I know that the starfleet classes said that no race but us and the Cylons use fighters like we do but we need need point defenses?"

"That's what the Polarization generators for the hull. Our armor accepts the effects of the generator very well and increases its effectiveness by sixty percent."

"I thought it tripled the effectiveness?" Kara asked confused.

"It can, But at that level the armor begins to destabilize and becomes very brittle when exposed to heat. Under normal circumstances 60% boost is acceptable. But if we need to be can triple the field strength and make our armor almost unbreakable. But if we do be ready for a six month refit as all our armor is replaced."

"Ok got it. What about sublight?"

"They haven't had a chance to get to it. Their still designing a sublight engine with enough power to move a battlestar. But thankfully, they managed to improve the inertial dampeners so the effect of a hyperlight jump is marginalized."

"Well thats nice."

"I thought so."

"Anything else?"

"Not really. Subspace sensors and communication equipment. Two missile launchers have been replaced with Photon Torpedo launchers. Oh and the main bow guns have been reinstalled. One viper launch tube has been turned into a probe launcher for some comm buoys and sensor Satellites for communication with the Cyrannus system."

"I can live with that."

"Good cause that's where we are going. We've been assigned to go to Cyrannus and look for survivors and recover any intact ships. They also want us to launch several new automated probes that have an FTL drive to look for any other Colonial ships."

"I like that Idea."

"How many Satellites do we have?"

"We have sixty satellites and fifty FTL drives. Ten satellites will be placed between Earth and Cyrannus and fifty will be sent out around Cyrannus. "

"Sounds good. When do we launch?"

"Next week. Were loading up supplies for a year long mission and additional spare parts. We're also getting four Intrepid class ships docked inside out hangar bay."

"Nice. They will be a big help."

"I agree."

((((o))))

Cyrannus

Three days after leaving Earth the Galactica, Intrepid, Tancordia, Miranda, and Selia arrived in orbit of Caprica. When they arrived, the Galactica opened fire on three Basestars in orbit. Commander Adama ordered the bow cannons to destroy the first basestar while the Phase Cannons began cutting into the second and third basestar.

"Ok everyone settle down." Kara said after the basestars were destroyed. Her mixed Starfleet Colonial crew was cheering at the ease that the new guns cut apart the Basestars. "Tactical. Begin a wide range scan for any ships in the area. Communication send the activation signal to the Caprican defense grid. Bring it online. Secondary Tactical, run a scan on Caprica find as many survivors as we can."

"Already done Sir. I have located 100,017 thousand survivors."

"Oh my gods." Kara said amazed. "Ok we can't get them all right now. Comm, have the Satellites enter auto fire mode. Tactical launch the Sensor Satellites, have them begin their pre-programmed courses." Kara then turned on her headset and contacted the Intrepid's "Were all clear. Launch when ready." "Karl how do sites 1-6 look?"

"They all look good. The ships are still docked and they seem to still be fully loaded."

Aboard the Intrepid

"Captain Ramirez, we have received launch instructions from the Galactica."

"Thank you ensign, take us out. Thrusters only. Once were clear take us to ½ impulse. Comm get me Commander Adama"

"Ay sir. Your on."

"Commander, how does it look out their?"

"No Cylons as us yet. However, I expect that they will be here soon. Honestly, I was expecting them to be here by now."

"Where do you want us?"

"Those popguns, as you call them, I need some flak support. Im not sure how well the replacement weapons will work for missile interception. Also if we detect a Nuke, get behind the Galactica. I don't want to know what a blast wave will do to you."

"Agreed, Commander the Intrepid is away. We are going inter atmo."

"Understood. Galactica is launching Vipers, they will escort you."

"Understood." The comm line closed, "Helm set a course for Location Alpha."

"Ay sir." The Intrepid quickly cut through the atmosphere and fired give phaser shots into a AA battery. "Transporter room. Beam the crew." Kara ordered.

"Their down sir."

"Team Alpha report." Kara ordered.

"All clear sir. Tricorder does not detect any tampering. According to Specialist Aqua the launch keys have been removed from these ships. However the bypass we have is getting around it. Give us a few minutes and we will be ready to launch."

"Good. What is in those ships anyway?"

"This ship is carrying the factory module for the construction of jump cores. As well as a fighter bay module, armor module, a raptor construction module, and a ore refining."

"Get those ships in orbit LT."

"Ay sir, we're bringing them online now. Unfortunately, like we expected, their out of fuel. But the power packs should be enough for three jumps."

"Get to the rendezvous Lt."

With the Miranda

"Sir we're approaching the debris field."

"Tactical what do you see?"

"Lord have mercy." The tactical officer whispered and put the debris field on the screen.

"Oh."

"Sensors detect 100+ ships of various types. Im also reading thousands of fighters and bodies. This wasn't a fight it was a massacre."

"We will mourn the dead later. Right now we need equipment to avenge them. Will any of these ships fly."

"I'm running the recovery program. It will identify any repairable segments. And we already have one repairable ship. These three ships; Using the engine block here, the head here and the fighter bays here we would one complete ship."

"How long Lt?"

"With all four intrepids a day."

"Send it to the Galactica."

Aboard the Galactica

"Commander, The Miranda has just sent us the locations for the segments needed to bring back a Mercury."

"Excellent, launch the tuggs."

"Tugs away."

"Tactical what's the status of the defense grid?"

"The grid is at 60%. I have instructed it to move to our location." "Good work. Gata, what's the status of the evacuation efforts."

"We have 300 on the Galactica already. And we're monitoring 15 private ships entering orbit with evacuees. Dee has been instructing them to enter a holding pattern near the Galactica. Any wounded are being brought aboard."

"What about the prison camps?"

"I have already located them and they have all been beamed to the infirmary."

"Good work Felix."

Tancordia

"Comm, are we receiving updates from the satellites?"

"Yes sir. I'm running the ID program and we have located 7 ships that were killed by the virus, but are operational. The Tancordia is working out a route. Got it, Sir I have located a functional ship. It's smaller than the Galactica. Got it. Its a Valkyrie. We have coordinates i'm sending them to the Helm."

"Helm take us there"

"Ay sir, jumping now." A flash of light later and the Tancordia was above the Valkyrie, "Sir external cameras identify this ship as the _Terror_."

"Never mind that now. Transporter, beam the crews aboard."

"Tactical, anything suspicious on The Terror?"

"Im working on it sir. There's a lot to scan. But it looks clear sir. Im guessing that the Cylons didnt bother destroying or boobytrapping this ship but it looks like the Tylium tanks are empty. Im guessing that the Cylons simply drained the fuel and left the ship itself alone."

"I thought the same thing. Lt Consta, how is it going?"

"I'm resetting the computer's now sir. Damn, it won't reset until aux power in online. Chief how's the reactor?" Lt Consta

"It's fuel is gone. I'm connecting the power packs now. Captain we need the portable reactor beamed over." Chief.

"Were loading it into the transporter now. We're beaming it to the flight deck." Captain

"Yes Sir, please have the transporter beam me to the flight deck?" Chief

"One moment." Captain "Stand By, energizing."

"I see the reactor. I'm connecting it to the mains. Thank the gods that we built these ships with an auxiliary connection in the flight deck. The Cylons loved to shoot the tylium tanks and reactor housing during the first war. So we put this junction here to quickly get power back up with a temporary reactor. I can't tell you how many ships were saved with this one little modification. Ok the reactor is connected. I'm starting it up." The Chief stood up and turned only to jump up and scream. "AAAAAHHHH" "CHIEF you ok."

"I'm going to need therapy." He muttered "Yes Captain i'm ok. When I turned there was a body floating right behind me."

"I'm sorry Chief."

"So am I Captain. I'm bringing the reactor online now." The reactor started glowing and emergency lights turned on across the ship. "Lt. Consta you should be able to reset the computer."

"I started as soon as the computer turned on."

"Chief were detecting the jump drive spooling up. Is that you're doing?"

"No sir. It must be a Cylon trap. Who knows where the drive will take us. Hold on, i'm reducing power output. ok done. At this low, the drive will take days to charge."

"Captain please beam someone over to monitor the reactor. I need to get to engineering. The cylons probably left a computer tied into the drive somewhere. If I can find it and pull it, the drive will shutdown."

"Understood, I'm beaming over a tech now. Stand by for transport." Once again the Chief was beamed over to the Tancordia and beamed back to the Terror only this time in the engineering section.

"Ok im looking for the computer. The tricorder is picking up something. Here, Its behind this console. Oh damn."

"What?"

"The Cylons have tampered with the drive. It's not meant to jump the ship properly. The Jump drive is only charging the transport coils. The stabilizer field generator is disconnected but the computer is being tricked into believing that it is online. If the ship jumps then the coils will jump but the stresses of the jump won't we countered by the stabilizer fields and the ship will be torn apart. Its brilliant."

"Chief is it possible that the other ships have this same trap left in them?"

"Most likely. You need to contact the ships on Caprica. Have them check the drive. The only reason we detected this is because the Reactor is not powerful enough to charge the drive that quickly."

"Will do. I'm sending this to the Galactica priority 1."

"Ok lets see." The chief finally located the Cylon computer but couldn't remove it. "Ahh frak it." He pulled his phaser and shot it a few times. "Captain the drive should be shutting down."

"Confirmed its going off line. How did you do it?"

"I find a phaser works very well to turn off defective computers."

"Well that does it. But next time it would be good to know how to simply remove the computer."

"Ay sir. I'm beginning repairs to the drive. We should be ready to jump the Terror in a few hours."

"Understood. Thankfully we didn't detect any subspace emissions from the ship."

"Subspace. Thank you sir for reminding me. Marco, check over the drive for any jump disruptors or new additions. I wouldn't put it past the Cylons to make the some changes to the drive that they did to the XDri Infinity drive system. So that they know if their trap goes off."

"I'll start checking, sir."

With the Selia

"Captain we're approaching the site of the Bone yard. Stealth mode is active."

"Very well. Anything so far?"

"Yes, I'm detecting seven scrapped battlestars. Fifteen troop drop ships, and hundreds of other ships."

"Send crews to the Troop ships and the most intact of the battlestars."

"Yes Sir."

"Sir were receiving a priority 1 alert from the Tancordia. In addition to draining the Tylium the Cylons have tampered with the jumpdrives. They left a computer connected to the jump drive so that if power is restored the ship will immediately begin spooling the jumpdrive. And they disconnected the Stabilizer field generators. Meaning that the ship will immediately be destroyed if the drive engages."

"Forward this to the salvage teams. Tell them to stop connecting the power systems until the jump drives are disabled."

* * *

An hour later

"Sir Galactica just hailed us. A Cylon Heavy Raider just jumped into orbit of Caprica. It took a few scans and jumped out."

"There's not much we can do about that. None of these Battlestars are able to fight right now. However we may be able to get another shutdown battlestar online. Hail the Tancordia."

"Captain Freeman. I need your flight plan. I'm going to help you get the next ship in line online for the Galactica."

"Thank you. Im sending it now."

"Helm take us to the least damaged Mercury."

"Jump complete, Sir."

"Beam the team over. Tactical scan for any traps."

"Tactical Alert. One Cylons Base ship has dropped out of FTL."

"Red Alert. Polarize hull plating. Helm full military thrust. Tactical lock phase cannons."

"Cannons locked, firing."

"Damage?"

"Minimal sir."

"Damn."

"Sir their miring missiles."

"Activate the point defenses."

"Firing. The plasma cannons are in automatic firing."

"Captain, the Cylons are trying to attack our computers with a virus."

"Is it working?"

"No. Our computers language is to different."

"Good."

"Sir their launching fighters."

"Reassign all but 10 of the popguns to fighter interception."

"There's no need sir, the fighters can't catch up. We're too fast." The tactical officer replied, he changed his tone when the Raiders started targeting the Battlestar, "Sir. the Cylons are targeting the Tantalus."

"Emergency jump get us between the Cylons and the Tantalus."

"Jumping. We're there Sir."

"Full defensive fire."

"Captain I recommend we weaken the containment field on the popguns plasma bolts. I think we can time it right for preset failure."

"Isn't RND working on that?"

"Yes Sir. They haven't installed it yet because they haven't worked out the timing to create a wall of plasma around the ship. And our hulls can't handle the heat. But we don't need a wall against the hull. We need one between us and the Cylons and that we can do."

"Do it." Moments later a massive wall of energized plasma began forming from the failure of the plasma bolts containment field.

"Its forming sir. Hundreds of Cylons raiders have been burned up in the field."

"Excellent send this to the other ships and get me the repair crews."

"Lt Harrow, how long till you have the jump drive online?"

"A few more minutes sir. The computers are cleaned and the Cylon trap is disarmed. Were running a systems check now. But I should warn you. These three reactors are not enough to power the Tantalus. We can get to Caprica but we will need Tylium."

"How long will the reactors last?"

"A few minutes Sir?"

"Are the weapons systems intact?"

"Yes. The Tartarus has fully automated weapons."

"Chief the Terror has an umbilical connection in the flight deck does the Tantalus have one as well?"

"Yes Sir, Why?"

"Get the point defense grid online. The Selia is going to dock with the Tantalus. We're going to use the Selia's warp core to power you."

"Ayr sir. We need another five minutes."

"You have three. our weapons are already overheating."

""Sir the Cylons have jumped. Their firing missiles."

"Move into position. Helm roll the ship, show the Cylons our ass and use the bottom grid to create the field."

"Ay."

 _"Sir the Tantalus is coming online. Its point defense's are ready to take over. Get out of the way."_

"Well done chief were ready to dock."

"Use the starboard bay."

"Helm you heard him."

less than a minute later the Selia was inside the hanger and landed. The chief engineer was already waiting and hooked up the power converter and the umbilical was connected three minutes later. "Ok men lets do this right. Bring the umbilical online."

"Tantalus is reading 5% of maximum arriving through the umbilical."

"Good bring it up more."

"10%, 15%, 30%."

"This is Tantalus Actual. point defenses are at full. We're beginning to charge FTL and main weapons are online."

"Understood." "50%."

"Sir the Cylon raiders are forming up and firing missiles."

"Bring sublight engines to full."

"Sir the baseship just exploded." "How?"

"That was us." Selia's captain said "We fired a torpedo that we modified with a jump drive. It rematerialized inside the baseship and detonated."

"What about the fighters?" The Tantalus shook as dozens of non nuclear missiles hit the ship and a few nukes. Sparks flew across the ship and systems burned out but the Tantalus kept firing. "That's what happened. Thankfully they jumped away after the baseship exploded."

"Sir the jumpdrive is charged."

"Good, jump us to Caprica."

In orbit of Caprica the Terror and Tantalus were both receiving crew from the Galactica and fuel from Caprica. The additional reactors were beamed back to the Tancordia and Selia which were both sent back out.

"Commander Adama." Lt Gata called "I managed to get into the Dradis satellite grid. You were right cylons left it intact. Guess they need it just as much as we do."

"Is the data were receiving accurate?"

"Yes, i compared what it shows to what we get from the UE satellites. The data is accurate. So they're preparing a counter attack."

"Looks like it."

"Alright, let's get to work. Ensign program the hull generators to distort Dradis signals. Weapons, begin charging the phase cannons and arm the kinetic cannons. And contact the Terror and Tantalus. Have them ready for combat.

An hour and two more Mercuries later the Cylons arrived with Ten Basestars. However, even with overwhelming numbers the Cylons fell to the Galacticas new weapons.

A day later the Battlestar Meridian arrived from Earth. Meridian is a Valkyrie but she had all the same upgrades as Galactica. Plus two massive forward phase cannons. Meridian carried 10, mk3 warp cores and Ten satellites with phase and plasma cannons for defense.

With the Meridian and her supplies the battlestars Tantalus, Terror, Medusa, Relentless, and the rebuilt battlestars Atlantia and Scorpion, 10 troop transports, and 5 module tugs were sent to Athens with 32,000 survivors.

Athens is a planet hidden within a Nebula that Enterprise located. The planet was claimed and Starfleet decided to use it as a depot between Earth and Cyrannus. the Survivors were sent on to Earth for medical help and true safety. While the Corona, a Columbia, began the construction of a Colony.


	4. Settling In

AN/ Ok everyone, this is the last chapter I have prewritten. From no on things will be even slower in posting. But, since i have switched jobs i should have more time on my hands so I should be able to write more. Maybe, hopefully, possibly.

* * *

Starfleet HQ - First Minister Briefing

"Admirals please have a seat."

"Thank you First Minister."

"Admiral Forrest since we are all anxious to hear your report, why don't you start."

"Thank you First Minister. Ill start off by saying that things are going very well. The Battlestars Galactica and Meridian are holding station over Caprica and have rescued 50,000 Colonials and brought them to Earth. They have brought 6 Battlestars; 4 Mercuries, a Valkyrie, and a gunboat, 10 troop transports, 5 tylium mining ships, 15 battlestar modules to Earth. The Battlestars and troopships have been sent to Athena station for repair and upgrade. While the Tylium miners are now mining the asteroid field. The modules are now a part of the Utopia Planitia shipyard."

"This has accelerated the Shipyards construction efforts 5 times. The modules were 2 armor, 2 skeleton, 2 internal component, 2 hull plating, 1 jump core, 2 sublight, 1 Viper/Raptor, and 3 material refinery modules. However we have chosen to send 1 material refinery, one skeleton, and 1 internal component modules to Athena for construction efforts their."

"For Athens Colony, the Battlestar Corona is in orbit overseeing the colonies construction when the Modules arrive they will begin constructing the materials for housing and buildings, while also starting construction of a starbase."

"How are we finding all the metal for this?" Asked the president

"Well we are only upgrading 3 battlestars at a time, one of which is the Erebus. And we are building the NX-02, which we are now referring to as the Pioneer class. So while we have 29 Colonial ships we only have 3 even partially upgraded. So it is not as bad as you think. However we are getting a lot of ore from the ships working the asteroid belt and with the colonial mining ships we are getting a lot of material. We're also tearing apart the Colonial ships that are beyond help. And we're opening up more mines in the SOL system. Lastly I have spoken to the Colonials and we have given one of the mining vessels to a shipbuilding company. So soon we will have the open market mining more material.

"Our main problem is that we are running out of personal that are trained to crew our ships. We need to increase recruitment for Starfleet."

"Thank you Admiral."

"Admiral Stevens, how is our efforts on keeping a lid on the Jump Drive?"

"Im sorry to say that we are losing ground on that. People are talking and are very excited. And they are seeing the signs of a more powerful FTL drive. We made a mistake when we released that the modules that are being used to build the Utopia Planitia shipyard are part of a starship. Some are taking measurements and drawing conclusions about how large the ships would have to be. Thankfully they believe that the Colonials simple have a more powerful warp drive. They have not yet realised what the drive actually is."

"We knew this would happen. How long do you believe we have till the secret is out?"

"Less then a year."

"Damn it. Admiral Forrest what do you need?"

"More resources and men. We also need to begin making preparations to build orbital defenses for Earth."

"Alright. Get on that. A few years ago the Vulcans had us stop construction on a Battle Station. Find that team and get them to work. And Stevens, I know about your involvement in Division 31, you and your team are to report to me directly. You answer to me and no one else. I can and will shut you down if I have to."

"First Minister."

"Dont bother trying to deny it. We both know the truth. I know you have an advanced research division. You are to work with Forrest and get a new Battlestar built below the board."

"Yes sir."

Galactica - 1 year after unification of Earth and the Colonies

"Commander Adama." Kara was in her quarters practicing heaving her stomach into the toilet.

"Come in Sharon." She said a few minutes later

"Kara you ok?"

"I will be in a few. What is it?"

"I just heard back from the scout raptors in Scorpia. The Anchorage there is still in decent shape There are massive sections that are gone but the station is just broken in half."

"So we can get it back in usable condition?"

"I think so. We need to conduct a full investigation of the anchorage but we should be able to get it working."

"Why would the Cylons leave that intact?"

"Probably to scrap it. Cylons may be machines but they are smart. Its easier to build using already refined material than raw ore. Remember how the Centurions were planting trees and cleaning up the Cities? Well they want their space to be clean to. Its easier to clean up a single large object then trillions of smaller fragments."

"I see. What else?"

"We just received a new shipment of materials from Earth. Ten more satellites and one of the bow cannons for Galactica, an atmospheric scrubber to begin cleaning up the radiation in Caprica's atmosphere. There are also a number of civilian doctors and engineers that volunteered to help."

Kara snorted, "Not that there's a lot of difference."

"What?" "

I said that there isn't a lot of difference between Earths military and civilians. They are both too soft."

"That's true. There isn't a lot of difference. But let me ask you this. Would any of this be possible without Earth?"

"No it wouldn't. Where do you think the Cylons are Sharon? If they attacked en masse the Galactica wouldn't stand a chance. Even with the new weapons."

"I don't know. If i had to guess they are trying to understand what the energy weapons are. Probably they are adding a new layer of armor to their ships. But it's not like we haven't fought them in the last four months."

"Thats true. Ten engagements since we arrived."

"At least we have Picon back now. And the Cylons have already repaired those factories so all we need to do is give them the raw materials and we will have a steady stream of parts for Battlestars."

"I guess they are good for something. I'm just worried about having enough ships to defend Caprica and Picon. And if as you say Scorpia is next on our list we will be spread even thinner."

"Well, we have been getting the Picon Anchorage put back together. Like the Scorpia Anchorage it was broken into several large pieces. But it's still relatively intact. Granted it's in worse shape than the Scorpia Anchorage but we will be able to get it working."

"Good work Sharon. Have you heard from Earth about our request for reinforcements?"

"The Pegasus is another month from being launched. But the Terror and Centaur are ready to be launched. The Terror is being assigned to Earth but Centaur is heading here. And apparently Centaur is bringing a regiment of Earth MACO's"

"MACO?"

"Military Assault Command Operations. Earth's version of Marines."

"Will I be disappointed?"

"I don't think so. I read their training manuals and graduation requirements. There are as tough as Admiral Cain's RAZOR requirements. From what I understand the Admiral was contacted by the MACO's to look at their training. Cain apparently loved it and wanted her marines to take their training. They agreed and Cains Razors began training with the MACO's."

"Well then i guess I'll hold my judgment. Anyway how long to get the Picon Anchorage at least partially functional?"

"Well full power will take years. Were not just talking a new coat of paint and a few loose wires. We need to completely replace half the systems. The good news is that the blast doors held and kept the explosions away from the ammunition lockers and fuel tanks. But you saw the station. Half the ship berths are gone. So it will only be at a quarter capacity for many years."

"So we will have an anchorage but it won't be what it was before."

"It will never be what it was before. But we can use the anchorage until we can build a new one."

"Any more good news?"

"The Columbia is being launched next week."

"Columbia?"

"The sister ship of the Enterprise."

"Oh ya. What kind of ship is she?"

"Well she has some teeth. She uses Tylium rather than deuterium and she carries 6 phase cannons and 12 plasma cannons. And her hull is armored like a battlestar."

"About time Earth realises that armor has a use. I take it Enterprise is being given the same upgrades?"

"Yep, she has been docked with Athena in the same berth that the Columbia was in. Should take six months to finish."

The battle for Scorpia

Commander Lee Adama (Pegasus), Colonel Carl Agathon (Galactica - Kara Adama is on Maternity leave), Captain Erika Hernandez (Terror), Captain A. G. Robinson (Columbia), Captain Freeman (Tancordia) , Captain Stone (Selia), Captain Mika (Intrepid), and Captain Hansen (Miranda).

Together they were planning an attack on Scorpia temporarily retake the planet and take as many battlestar components and as much of the Scorpio shipyard as they could. They were planning this based on information from another Cylon defector. A two, three, six, and eight jumped to Caparica in a heady raider. They explained that the Cylons had not launched any large counter attacks due to a civil war between the Cylons. The Rebel Cylons removed the telencephalic inhibitor in the Centurions and released a virus that burned out the inhibitor in every Centurion. As a result about half the centurions sided with the Rebels and half with the Loyalists.

"We managed to force the Loyalists out of the Colonies however they retreated to Scorpia and the Cylon Colony." Leoben explained

"The Colony, that is your main population center and primary shipyard?" Lee asked

"Your well informed. But yes, that is correct." Leoben said

"On the other hand we have control of the Resurrection Hub. If you kill a cylon loyalest be it raider, centurion, or human form they will stay dead."

"That's good news."

"For you yes." De'anna said angrily.

"Something you also need to be aware of is that Cavil has begun destroying the remnants of Battlestars and stations in orbit of Scorpia. He is ticked that you were able to repair the battlestars that you have."

"How long has this civil war been going on?"

"A little after we discovered that you found Earth."

"Are their any other Colonial Fleets out their?"

"Three; six Battle Stars; the Battlestar Hood, Koga, Hera, Hades, Hebe, and Heracles. As well as 400 civilian ships and 72,000 survivors." Natasha Six said

"Where are they?"

"On their way back to the Colonies they know about human forms but not that my sisters among them are Cylons. My sisters have been changing their jump coordinates bring them back to the colonies. In three days they will be at Ragnar."

"We will have a ship waiting for them." Captain Hernandez said "Thank you for this."

"Your welcome. We will bring 30 ships to the battle. When the Other three fleets arrive I am sure that their Battlestars will fight alongside you. But the civilians will need Safe harbor."

"We'll bring them to Caprica."

"That will work. The defense grid there is quite powerful."

"Thank you."

"But even with those ships it will not be enough. The Colony will overwhelm the ships you have. Not even the Galactica with its new armor and weapons will have enough firepower to destroy it."

"Let us deal with that." Captain Hernandez said smiling slightly "We have a plan."

Three days later the Three civilian fleets arrived at Ragnar. the modified navigation protocols implemented by the Sixes kept the Colonials from noticing where they were until it was too late. After a lengthy conversation the commanders of the Battlestars agreed to help free Scorpia. The civilian fleet left Cyrannus with the Centaur, Heracles, Hebe, Hood and Hades towards Athens. The four ships were either Valkyries or Columbias and were in need of an overhaul. The Hera and Koga were Mercuries and had a better chance of surviving the Scorpia Battle.

When the battle began, the Columbia, Pegasus, and Erebus jumped into orbit. The Erebus quickly opened fire with the four bow PPC. Each shot firing clean through the hull of its target. The baseships immediately exploded as the reactor wall ruptured. The Pegasus opened fire with the PPC turrets while Columbia fired photon torpedoes and suppression fire on missiles and raiders. With the Cylons off balance the Galactica, Meridian, Terror, Hera, Koga, Intrepid, Selia, Tancordia, Miranda, and 24 Baseships jumped into orbit.

Meanwhile the Erebus fired its temporarily installed superweapon at the Cylon Colony. The Mars Verteron array at 15% power fired a single beam into the Colony's main reactor. The bean instantly vaporized the reactor shutting down the entire colony.

"All teams begin bearding procedures." Admiral Cain ordered from the CIC of the Erebus. In both levels of both hangars dozens of Raptors and combat shuttles launched. In the four transporter rooms of the Erebus teams of Maco's in their new combat armor were beamed in and began their assigned missions.

As the Raptors neared the hangar bays, Erebus fired a single PPC and opened the Raptors and Shuttles a door.

Within an hour the Loyalist Cylons were defeated. And the Colony was under EU control. The hybrids were dead and a Starfleet computer was installed and basic operation was restored.

The rebel Cylons chose to leave. They had their resurrection technology, and despite losing the Colony, they could still grow more ships. And with the addition of the 15 ships disabled during the fight over Scorpia they had plenty of firepower. And unknown to the UE they recovered a Shuttlepod with plasma cannons to reverse engineer. So the Cylons left with their entire fleet and all their tech, from the Cyrannus Cluster. Never to return.

Six months after the Cylon defeat - 1.5 years after unification

The secret of the jump drive was out. Earlier than they hoped but it couldn't be helped. The Vulcans finally noticed that the Utopia Planitia berths were too large for Pioneer's. When they confronted Starfleet they told the truth and jumped the Battlestars into orbit of Earth. Then the unedited history of the Colonies was released.

The Vulcan Ambassador nearly lost control of his anger but restrained himself at the last moment. Later the Vulcans demanded access to the Jump Drive as payment for all their help over the years. But the Terrans pointed out that the Drive belongs to the Kobolans. And that they are simply renting it.

The Kobolans refused, and told the Vulcans that the drive was their only bargaining chip in the wider galaxy.

The Cylon Colony was jumped into orbit of Earth after three reactors were tied into its main power grid. The Colony was studied and while the a scientist was studying its DNA he started growing a new Colony. Containment quickly failed and the Colony overrun the facility it was in tapping into the powergrid and main computers. Amazingly this was exactly what it was meant to do so this new Colony was loyal to Starfleet.

After consulting with Gina they decide to take advantage of of this accident. Like most organic animals Cylon ships imprint on the first being they see. For organic Cylon computers, its loyalty to the leader of the first computer that they connect to. In this case the Computer was a starfleet computer. Meaning that unlike the first colony which would always be loyal to Cylons. This one would be loyal to Starfleet and Earth. Natalia Adama was chose to connect with the Colony and began stabilizing the operating system and instructed the Colony to begin growing the sites for a sublight engine and jumpdrive.

Later Natalia told Bill that the computers on the colony were very childlike in behavior. She explained that she had to treat them like they treated Lee and Kara's son. Very eager to please and delicate. The colony, Lagrange, was moved to the lagrange point of Earths orbit and acted as a battlestation for Earth. Primarily for fighter launch and quick response times for its three planned Verteron Arrays.

With a constant supply of Antimatter and raw material, Lagrange quickly reached its full size in one month. However this was only the hull. Weapons, engines, internal wiring, computers, and everything else still needed installed. After studying the Basestars, starfleet managed to build a reactionless drive and installed it on Legrange.

With the Kobol Colonies back under human control some refugees and Earth colonists began moving to the 12 worlds and Athans. At rough count there were 1,200,000 survivors of the holocaust spread across the Colonies. The majority of the survivors lived on Picon and Scorpia for safety and to ease the rebuilding process.

The surviving Kobolans wanted Earth to join them however the UE refused. They were not willing to tie themselves to The Colonies. So the Colonial President decided to join Earth as Colonies. When the survivors voted they agreed that it was the best option. Had things been different Earth may have joined them, but things didn't work out that way.

Earth was in a far better state then the Colonies; they were already introduced to the interstellar community, The colonials were still rebuilding, and they were not going to be ruled by the colonies. The colonies request was accepted as long as the Colonies follow the basic tenants of Earth law. They could live with their culture intact.

"Minister Roslin, welcome back to Earth."

"Thank you First Minister its a pleasure to be back here."

"Please take a seat we will be starting soon. But be careful, the Vulcan and Andorian Ambassadors will be here. Don't mention where the Colonies are."

"I know how this works First Minister."

"I know you do. And please call my Rush."

"Only during off time. Not during official meetings Rush."

"First Minister." The Vulcan Ambassador said coldly.

"Ambassador T'Les. Welcome to Earth."

"I don't see much reason for a welcome. Your world has already destroyed my Daughter's career." T'les snapped.

"And I can only apologize for that so many times." Rush Troy said sadly.

"And I intend to see you continue for a long time." T'les said and stormed away

"Charming woman." Roslin

"She has a right to be angry. Her daughter was Enterprise's science officer when your ships were first detected. Infact T'Pol was the one to locate you."

"Where is she now?"

"Commander T'Pol is still Enterprise's science officer. She was given a commision in Starfleet and is engaged to Commander Tucker. The chief engineer on Enterprise."

"I take it she is happy then?"

"According to Captain Archer yes."

After the Foreign delegates were gone Roslin took the floor. "Governor Roslin your report of the Cyrannus cluster."

"Things are going well. Picon and Scorpio are at 15% of their pre holocaust production levels. And we have brought another 5 battlestars to functional levels. We have now reached the point where their are no longer full segments of battlestars left to simply connect together. So from now on we're going to have to build new ships from scratch."

"That is unfortunate but expected. How many segments are left?"

"Two heads, twelve hangars, and three engine blocks from Mercurys. One Columbia head, one spine, and one hanger. Thats all."

"Governor Roslin." Admiral Forrest began "I believe that we only need two spines to complete another two battlestars correct?"

"Yes. However these last heads are in terrible shape. They were part of the newest and more advanced Mercuries before the fall. They were the Unending and the Chaos. They were even newer than the Erebus. We have the heads and one of the engine blocks for these ships but the rest is beyond repair."

"I see. Governor, how far along is the Scorpia and Picon anchorages?"

"They are 75% complete. Granted they are a ⅓ of the size of their pre-fall state but they can be expanded on to their previous size. In another month Picon anchorage will be fully operational and we can begin upgrades to the weapons systems."

"That is wonderful news. How is the rebuilding of the cities and the settling in of everyone going."

"With the materials coming in from Athens and Earth, building houses and other structures is moving along nicely. But there are some that dislike being subordinate to Earth. However they are growing fewer by the month. "

"That is good news. Anything else?"

"Yes, I personally disagree with this but, I have been asked to protest the placing of a Cylon Colony over Earth."

"I understand. However until such time that we have completed the building of a full defense grid above Earth we will retain the Lagrange Station."

"Yes First Minister."

"Captain Laforge what's the status of the fleet?"

"Its good news. We have 15 functional Mercuries with three upgraded and two more in the works. Three complete Pioneers and one being built and three more are almost ready for the keels to be laid. Two upgraded Columbias, Valkyries, and Intrepids. Now for the ships that need overhauled two Valkyries and Colombia's, seven Mercuries, and all fifteen Gunstars.

"Thankfully Utopia Planitia is in operation despite still being built. As is Athans station and as Governor Roslin said, Picon Anchorage will be online in a Month. Unfortunately the Scorpia Station needs a lot more work to get it working."

"Thank you Captain."

"Some more good news however. One of our scientists, Dr. Phil Chambers, has created a working shield. But it is very unstable and a massive energy hog. Dr Chambers working on improving the algorithms used to run the shield and he believes that inside a week he will be ready to test again."

"Excellent. Good work Captain."


	5. The Klingon War

_AN, Hello everyone_ _, sorry about the long delay as I said in 13_ _th_ _tribe I was engaged and now I'm married so I'm adapted to the change, changes, in my life. Anyway. Here is the next chapter. I will be trying to get chapters posted quicker. Sorry if this is a little rough, I am getting back into the swing of writing._

 _Anyway, here you go._

 **The first of the consequences.**

"Captain." Commander T'Pol called from her station, "We are approaching the Coordinates. I'm putting it on screen." For the past three days the Enterprise had been traveling at warp shadowing 40 warp trails that Earths long range sensor buoys detected.

The screen changed to show an armada. "They are Klingons captain. 20 Birds of Prey, 10 Battle cruisers, and 10 D5's." T'Pol said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Oh shit." Ensign Mayweather said.

"Where are they heading?" Captain Archer asked already knowing. T'Pol answered with no hesitation, "Earth."

"Travis plot a jump to Earth. T'Pol, Reed get as many scans as you can. Hoshi intercept their communications." Archer commanded as he sat back down.

When the enterprise returned Earth quickly readied itself for battle. The Victor Cain, still only half complete was rushed into production and brought to partial combat readiness. Nine of the Mercuries and all the Valkyries were brought to Earth.

And the Athena station was prepared in at its location in the Kuiper Belt. It was critical in the plan to defend Earth.

Three weeks later

The klingon fleet dropped out of warp early, they were still outside the solar system. Before they could raise their shields the ships began to be pummeled by rocks the size of 21st century cars. The rocks, while not generally dangerous were placed at a point where the Klingon ships would hit the field while still decelerating from warp speed. Waiting for the Klingons were 18 ships and the Athena station.

The Battlestars; Pegasus, Minotaur, Neptune, Tantalus, Galactica, Corona, Meridian, Terror and Erebus. And the Pioneer's Enterprise, Columbia, and Independance. The INtrepid and Selia, Tancordia, Miranda, Constellation and Defiant. Lastly the station Athena.

To ensure that the Klingons dropped out of warp at the right time, Starfleet used 5 Battlestars to generate a graviton pulse forcing the Klingon ships out of warp. Right into the asteroid field.

Nine of the forty Klingon ships were destroyed and all were damaged. While the Klingons were regrouping the Athena and the rest of the fleet jumped into the battle.

On board the Athena in the CIC the main weapon was brought online. Over the past 3 weeks the Verteron array was moved from Erberus to the Athena. It was slow firing but very powerful. It was basicly a 1 shot kill weapon at 20% power.

The Battlestars were fighting in typical Colonial fashion, circling their prey like the predators they were taking advantage of their preys confusion. The battlestars used their dorsal cannons to fire their pulsed phase cannons on the D5's, Raptor class, and Birds of Prey.

The Klingons finally regrouped and began their attacks. Closing the distance the klingons began to fire back. Their disruptors began hitting the hull armor of the Battlestars causing thermal damage to the armor but not breaching the hull.

Despite the stronger armor and weapons of the Battlestars, the Klingons were faster. The main engines of the Battlestars were still the standard Colonial sublight drive. This meant that Starfleet went from an attacking force to a defending force very quickly as Klingons began to move in closer to the Starfleet ships.

However, Starfleet was still able to inflict heavy damage. The Klingons were moving much closer to the Starfleet ships well inside the weapons range of the heavy kinetic cannons. The primitive cannons were far more deadly with spacial charges inside half the bullets being fired. And fired at far greater speed.

Once the shields of the Klingon ships were down the railguns easily destroyed the engine vents on the impulse engines. Rendering the Klingons dead in space.

Of the ships that entered the battle half of the battlestars were offline. Their armor was keeping the Klingons from destroying them. They could not cause enough damage. But they were offline due to the klingons hitting the sublight engine ports causing feedback and surges in the engines.

The Klingons were in far worse shape. Of the forty ships that entered the battle 34 were destroyed or disabled. The last of the Klingons quickly fell to the Verteron cannon.

In the aftermath of the Battle Earth was contacted by the Vulcans. The news the Earth beat a Klingon battle fleet with a fleet a quarter of the size had terrifying political repercussions. Most of the quadrant had heard of the ship's humans were now using. Few races were willing to attack them again in light of the klingon's loss.

Earth was shocked. They expected to win the fight but not as well as they did. The realized that they were incredibly lucky. Many scientists and engineers moved from Earth to Scorpia and went to work building battlestars.

With the actual examples of working shields Dr. Chambers from the Klingon ships was able to build a functional and practical shield generator. The defense field was able to handle the weapons fire of a battlestars phase cannons and the Verteron array at half power.

((((o))))

Five years later

With the loss of so many ships during the failed attack on Earth the Klingons were forced to hold off attacking until they had built another attack fleet.

For Earth each of the planets under their control were now quite well defended. Earth as the capital, had its main battle station the Victor Cain complete with a new Verteron cannon installed as the main weapon. And with the Legrange Station and its three Verteron Cannons, 100 Phaser cannons, 4,000 Vipers, 100 attack shuttles, and full defense grid. Little would be able to breach its defenses.

All of the Colonial built battlestars are back on their feet and fully repaired. And three New Battlestars have been complete in Utopia Planitia. Lastly the Erebus class Eclipse was finished. The Second of the Erebus class it is an estimated double the strength of the first thanks to its true Impulse engines and second generation shield grid. Earth has a total of 57 ships of Intrepid class and higher.

Thirty Million people now live in the Cyrannus Cluster. And the Twelve planets were completely habitable again.

There were only a few skirmishes between Starfleet and Klingons over the last five years. But they were picking up in intensity again.

The Vulcan High Command had intelligence showing that the Klingons had 100 ships ready to launch. Starfleet believed that they were preparing to attack soon.

Two months after the Fifth anniversary of the first klingon attack there was an attack on Earth Colony, Alpha Eridani 2. The Klingons managed to dampen their warp signatures and sneak up on the colony. When they arrived, the klingons began to bombard the planet from orbit.

When Earth received the subspace alert they sent 17 Battlestars and 4 Pioneers. Seven Mercuries and ten Valkyries. Then they arrived they immediately opened fire on the klingons. Only the Mercury's had shields at the time and they were quite unstable. However the Starfleet ships were more powerful than the klingons. When the Klingons arrived they had 52 ships.

When the Eclipse arrived the Klingons send 20 of their 52 ships to meet her. As the klingons charged toward the Eclipse lined up her Six forward facing Pulsed Phase Cannons and fired. The beams slammed into a Klingon D5 and obliterated it. In response the Klingon ships accelerated. The Eclipse fired again only for the Klingon ships to dodge. As the klingons closed ranks the eclipse switched from beam to pulse mode on her phase cannons.

After switching mode, Eclipse started making massive dents in the Klingon shields. However in order to maintain this rate of fire, Eclipse uses her jump capacitors as energy storage. This meant that Eclipse could not jump while firing a full broadside.

As the D5's approached the Eclipse fired its salvo of photon torpedoes. Unlike other ships of its type, the Eclipse could fire 10 torpedoes in 5 seconds from each launcher every 15 seconds. This equals 30 torpedoes every minute, or 180 photon torpedoes a minutes using all six launchers. The launchers were operated in groups of two. The three in one group operate in a staggered fashion allowed for a constant stream of torpedoes. While one launcher was emptying two were reloading.

Eclipse fired a salvo of torpedoes at the Klingon. That number of torpedoes easily shattered to shields of the Klingon ships.

The Eclipse was winning the fight even outnumbered 20 to 1. Until a new ship arrived. 1,000 meters long and shaped like a raptor class. The Klingon heavy battleship had 4 meter thick armor and 9 times the number of guns then a D5.

The Raptor and the Eclipse fired on each other the moment they were in range. Each trying to get the upper hand.

Even when the shields gone the Raptors armor was able to remain intact for quite some time. However the Raptor was not meant to fight an Erebus. It was built to fight a Mercury.

The Raptor was not faring too well. As the Raptor continued attacking, the Klingon Birds of Prey took pot shots on the Eclipse. Using their speed to outrun to the targeting computers of the Eclipse.

By now the Eclipse was losing shields and the FTL capacitors had been drained. Rendering the rapid fire broadside attacks impossible. However, 15 of the 20 Birds of Prey were destroyed and the Raptor had lost shields and half its weapons.

Finally after 20 minutes of trying the Eclipse managed to line its forward cannons with the Raptor. The Phase cannon beam tore into Raptor and punched through the ship out the other side. Before the Eclipse could fire again the Raptor went into warp.

The Eclipse began moving towards the rest of the fleet. Their, they saw the damage. Two Valkyries and six Pioneers had been destroyed. The rest of the fleet was in bad shape as well. However most of the D5's were either disabled or destroyed.

Back on Earth, Starfleet command went over what they learned from the battle. Battlestars were quite powerful and nearly indestructible when fighting D5's. But there were several problems. First, they were slow and bulky and despite their enormous firepower. And the ships need a lot of fuel. Earth and the colonies did not have access to enough dilithium and tylium to continue powering battlestars.

Lastly Battlestars are not that useful in chasing down ships. If a battlestar detected a Klingon ship, it could not chase them down to destroy it.

A new type of ship, or at least a modification to existing ships was needed. Finally, an upgrade was devised for the Pioneer class. Dr. Chambers finally built a shield generator for the pioneer class. It was a weak shield but could recharge very quickly.

Commander Will Barkley, also designed a new hangar for the Mercury class Battlestar. The new hangar could carry 4 Pioneer class vessels. The Pioneer class could only jump 5 light years. The Mercury could jump 50 every 45 minutes, with the Pioneer class ships helping to power her jumpdrive a battlestar could jump 80 light years.

Six months later the battlestars; Pegasus, Triton, and Atlantia jumped to the klingon world H'atoria. When they arrived the 24 pioneers left the hangar bays and opened fire on the klingon ships. The Battlestars meanwhile were using their forward cannons to break the shields of the klingon command center on the planet.

The klingons had 30 ships in orbit of the planet. They were not the problem, the problem was the dozens of disruptor cannons and torpedo launchers planetside. The Starfleet ships were being attacked from both sides. As the battle progressed the Klingon ships began to push Starfleet back.

With the land based defense cannons backing up the Klingon Defense Forces. Starfleet was forced to back away from H'atoria do to heavy weapons fire. Despite the fact that Starfleet had to retreat they had done significant damage to the Klingon colony.

As the human fleet moved away from H'atoria they tried to jump away but their were stopped. They could not divert enough power into the jump drives as their defenses were at full power.

The Pioneer's were in bad shape. The Klingons were not a nice people to fight and they showed no mercy.

The Battlestars switched their cannons from beam to bolt mode to cover the Pioneers escape. Unfortunately this weapons mode drained the Jump Drive of power. However the Pioneers managed to escape.

While the power on the other two Battlestars built back up the Battlestar Pegasus covered their escape. The Triton and Atlantia managed to escape. After beaming most of the Pegasus's crew aboard. The Pegasus was unable to run. Her shields and hull armor were failing and jump drive was Destroyed. However the weapons and point defenses were functional.

The Beast set course for the Colonies Dilithium mine and accelerated. Captain Lee Adama moved in and fired its main weapons bombarding the surface.

As Pegasus dived toward the surface she continued firing, draining her weapons of power. The Pegasus was venting flames for all her ports as she dived through the atmosphere of the planet. The Pegasus was dieing as she fell through the sky.

In the CIC of the Pegasus Captain Lee Adama looked at the forward view screen. Watching the rapidly growing ground. he knew that he was going to die and he accepted it despite leaving his wife and children behind. It was going to be a good death he thought.

Moments later Pegasus crashed into the Dilithium mine. In his last breath Lee Adama destroyed the Klingon ability to continue making war for several months.

In orbit of Earth

The Battlestars Triton and Atlantia arrived in orbit of Earth with 17 Pioneers. The rest had been destroyed. When the fleet arrived tactical data collected during the battle was studied and weaknesses in the Starfleet ships were realized and tactics were made to defend what could not be corrected.

The exploitable points in the Klingon ships were also studied and several weaknesses were found in their tactics that could be exploited by Valkyrie class battlestars.

Captain Lee Adama was given full honors and hailed as a hero; Kara, Zak and Kacey Adama his wife and children were given the Starfleet medal of Honor and Medal of Valor posthumously for Lee's actions.

Due to losses incurred during the battle over H'atoria neither the Klingons or Starfleet could fight a battle for the next several months.

In response to the damage received on Hatoria Starfleet sent the Athena, Erebus, Enterprise, Yamato and Achilles to the far side of Klingon space with massive Antimatter warheads. The warheads were jumped into orbit of Klingon worlds and detonated over Klingon cities. Very quickly five klingon industrial cities were destroyed. Soon five more were destroyed. However The klingons learned to detect the formation of a special fold and block it using a graviton pulse. the pulse was powerful enough to fry the jump drive of a weaker drive but only reset the drive of a larger vessel.

To deal with this, two months after the Battle of Hatoria the Athena docked her fleet with her and using their reactors and hers they forced their way past the disruption and into orbit of Praxis. Athena used tractor beams and forced five space docks out of orbit leaving them to fall onto the surface of Praxis.

Seconds later the graviton field failed and three Raptor's dropped out of warp. The Erebus launched to engage them and soon there was a massive dogfight. While the Erebus was engaged the Enterprise, Yamato, and Achilles entered the atmosphere and dropped 5 Antimatter bombs each onto surface of Praxis. As soon as birds of prey were detected the Pioneers jumped behind the klingons and unleashed fifteen rounds each from the bow, nuclear tipped railguns. Sending the Klingons falling to Praxis.

Five minutes later Athena had cleaned out space within a 600 km window around her. When she opened her cargo bay doors and forced two rocks the size of a Mercury into a low orbit. The Starfleet ships jumped away leaving the rock to slam into the surface of the moon cracking open the crust and allowing the molten mantle to spill out destroying the dilithium mined on the surface.

With Praxis destroyed the Klingons launched 12 attacks in as many days wanting nothing but destruction and revenge. Later it was discovered that while the destruction of Praxis set the Klingons behind even further. In the end it was a pariac victory as the Klingons discovered that high-energy radioactive protons from the nuclear explosion caused by the railgun shells used by the Pioneer's caused slight recrystallization of the dilithium. Further experimentation of the Klingons part allowed them to crystallize all their Dilithium. and within a year allowed them to return their current fleet to full power.

With a full third of their fleet at full power the Klingons launched an attack on Earth.


End file.
